The salts of polyaspartic acid have been used for fertilizers and scale inhibition agents. They are particularly useful for the prevention of scale deposition in boiler water, reverse osmosis membranes, detergents and as inhibitors of dental tartar and plaque formation (tartar barrier agents). These materials are readily biodegradable. Economic methods of production of polyaspartic acid having a higher molecular weight is desirable to provide materials having a greater retention on the object wherein inhibition of scale deposition is desired, and to provide greater stability to biodegradation in addition to their intrinsic value for the prevention of scale deposition in boiler water, reverse osmosis membranes, detergents and as inhibitors of dental tartar and plaque formation (tartar barrier agents).
Highly functionalized, yet readily biodegradable materials, which function as inhibitors of scale deposition are desirable for use as fertilizers, in detergents, in water treatment, and in control of tartar.
The problem of obtaining higher molecular weight polymers of amino acids has been given a great deal of thought due to the rapid degradation of these polymers, especially in the mouth. A major drawback to the use of such polymers as antitartar agents is the lifetime that such polymers have in the mouth. Achieving a means by which a higher molecular weight agent can be obtained is desirable from both an economic and a use standpoint.
The usefulness of alkyl derivatives of polyaspartic acid is known, however, economical methods of production are needed.